


Ski Bums

by whatagrump



Series: Excelsior, or Whatever [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual John Laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Skiing, Trans Peggy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatagrump/pseuds/whatagrump
Summary: Hamilton, Laurens, and Eliza negotiate a weekend skiing trip a year after entering a polyamorous V. Not the greatest vacation plan, since they'll be stuck in a cabin with Eliza's entire family and Hamilton doesn't know how to ski. But he'll pick it up, right? Set a year and change after the start of The Kid on the R Train, after a bunch of horrible bullshit went down (all Hamilton's fault) and was eventually resolved. I know polyamorous Vs can be tricky and I don't want Eliza or John to seem like they've been forced into something, so here are my two disclaimers: John and Eliza were the ones to suggest this arrangement, and this fic will deal directly with some of the problems they're still ironing out.





	1. Night Driving

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of suggestions and encouragement on this fic from runawayforthesummer and azuladosia (they're both on tumblr and I...do not know how to post links here). So thanks to them!
> 
> I think most of the chapters will be told from Hamilton's perspective, but we start out with Eliza's, and I'm going to try to work Laurens's in towards the end.
> 
> Your comments mean a hell of a lot to me.

“Okay, get out,” Eliza says firmly.

“You’re going to abandon me on the side of the road? In the middle of a snowstorm?” Alex looks around. “In _Vermont_?”

“She wants you to switch seats with me,” John says, gladly clambering out of the backseat.

“Why?” he asks, flabbergasted.

“Because at least when John corrects my driving he knows what he’s talking about!” Eliza snaps. 

It’s nearly 11 PM, and her patience is being tested. The drive to Okemo was only supposed to take four hours or so, but the sudden onset of snow has slowed them to a crawl. She lost sight of her parents’ car ages ago, and if Alex says one more thing about her driving skills she _will_ abandon him on the roadside.

Luckily, Alex looks slightly mollified by that, and cedes the front seat to John.

“Hi, Eliza,” John says as he slides in, followed by a flurry of snow.

“Hello, John,” she replies. “Are you ready to drive in total silence?”

“Absolutely.”

Alex slams his door shut a little harder than absolutely necessary. “Fuck you guys.”

It’s the same road Eliza takes every February, so she doesn’t doubt that they’ll make it to the cabin. Peggy and Angelica are probably fast asleep in the backseat of their parents’ car, her father humming along to the radio as he drives and her mother dutifully ignoring him so she can focus on her book. They had been the ones to suggest inviting Alex and John along on the family ski trip.

“Don’t you want to bring your boyfriend?” her father asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Can I?”

“I don’t see why not. There’s plenty of space at the cabin.”

“Oh, and what about your friend, that sweet kid we met last month,” her mom chimed in. “John.”

They had taken to John very quickly, almost as quickly as they had to Alex. More importantly, Eliza suspects, they were eager to get to know the son of a senator—even a Republican senator.

“I dunno…” she hedged.

It isn’t that she doesn’t want to spend time with John, it’s only that her parents aren’t aware of the “arrangement” they’d made with Alex nearly a year ago. For all their purported liberalness, she isn’t sure they’d react well to finding out their sweet, Christian daughter is in a relationship like _that_. And after a weekend stuck together in a cabin in Vermont, them finding out seems like a distinct possibility.

“He can stay in Angelica and Peggy’s room,” her mom said. In an undertone she added, “he’s gay, right?”

There wasn’t much more she could do to dissuade them after that, and part of her didn’t want to. They hadn’t spent much time together, just the three of them, and this trip might give them a sense of what life would be like if they eventually shared an apartment. She hasn’t broached _that_ particular subject yet, but she’s starting to get sick of Alex ping-ponging between her place and John’s. She suspects John feels the same way.

“We’re nearly there,” she says, straining to see through the darkness and the snow.

“You don’t even have a map app open,” Alex says. “How can you tell?”

“Because I’m not completely reliant on technology, honey.”

They manage to drive in silence for another five minutes before Alex complains that his ass is cold now that he’s lost access to the seat warmers.

“Mine’s toasty warm, actually,” John says.

“Mine too.”

“This is bullying. You guys are bullying me.”

Eliza would roll her eyes if she weren’t so terrified of crashing the second she stops looking at the road. “We’re nearly there, but I’ll crank the heat a bit.”

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” John asks.

“My dad wants us all to be out of the house by 8 AM, so we should be on the slopes by 9, I think. We can have Alex start on the green circles—”

“What’re those?” Alex asks.

“That’s the easiest level, sweetie,” she says, eyes still focused on the snowy road. “Then there’s blue squares, and then black diamonds. In the afternoon John and I could take turns with you while one of us tries the more difficult slopes. Or maybe not, maybe we can hold off on those until Sunday.”

“Yeah, you might be ready for a blue square on Sunday,” John says, twisting in his seat to smile at Alex.

Somehow Eliza doubts it, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Wait, Laurens, you’re gonna ski the…black and blue things?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, dude. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You can _ski_?”

“…Yeah?”

“You’re from South Carolina!”

Oh boy. Eliza’s suddenly very glad she doesn’t have to make eye contact with either one of them.

“Uh, yeah. My dad liked to take the family…” Laurens says sheepishly, his last few words trailing off into unintelligible mumbles.

“What was that?”

“He liked to take the family skiing in Aspen. Colorado. And, um. Switzerland.”

“So you ski,” Alex says flatly.

“Yeah, I ski.”

“Both of you ski.”

Eliza finally risks glancing back for a split second—Alex is slumped in the middle seat with his arms crossed tightly. It’s pitch black outside except for the dark grey blur of snow, but he’s staring out the window intently.

“You didn’t know?” she asks.

“I feel like your guys’s kid back here,” he says, abruptly changing the subject. “How much longer?”

Eliza resists the urge to toss her boyfriend bodily from the car.

“Just go to sleep, sweetie,” she says instead. “We’ll carry you out when we get there.”

John snorts into his hand, then dissolves into small, silent giggles.

“You two are hilarious,” Alex grumbles.

They arrive at the cabin about a half hour later. Alex actually has fallen asleep by then, though he’s managed to stay sitting upright.

“Alex, we’re here,” John says softly, shaking his shoulder. “C’mon.”

“What? Why?” he mutters blearily.

Eliza watches them from behind the open trunk, as John gently pulls Alex from the backseat and rubs the back of his head fondly. Seeing them like that always gives her an odd feeling, sometimes good, sometimes bad—the hard prickle of jealousy hasn’t fully vanished, but it’s usually soothed somewhat by a pleasant warmth that blooms in her abdomen and spreads to her head and feet. Right now, the prickle is winning out.

“Here, I’ll take that,” John says to her, and lifts both of their suitcases easily.

Alex stumbles backwards when John passes him, still a little dazed from his nap. “That’s my job,” he says in confusion.

“Sure it is, hon,” Eliza says, patting him on the arm as she walks by.

Peggy and her mom are sitting up for them in the living room, playing a very, very slow game of Jenga. Catharine is squinting hard, her chin nearly to the table and her hands hovering a foot away from the tower.

“Ma, just grab a piece already!” Peggy groans.

“It’s a game of strategy, darling. Don’t rush me.”

Peggy spots the three of them at the door and bounds up from the table, knocking the Jenga tower over in the process. Their mother throws her hands up in the air.

“Oh, thank God,” Peggy says when she sees the mess she’s made.

Torn away from her Jenga game, Cathy gets up to hug them all and deliver her customary cheek kisses. “Boys!” she cries, practically beaming at John and Alex. “I’m so glad both of you were able to come.”

“We got caught in the blizzard,” Eliza says, lugging her suitcase towards her bedroom.

“Where are you going, Eliza?” Cathy asks. “Don’t you want something to eat before you go to bed?”

“We had McDonalds on the way up,” Alex puts in, before Eliza can stop him.

“Oh.” Cathy wrinkles her nose. “Well, beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Alex agrees, but Eliza can tell he’s thrown. He really doesn’t know her parents, she realizes.

“At the very least you should give our guests a tour of the cabin,” Cathy tries.

“Mom, it’s _late_. I’ll show them around in the morning.”

“Yeah, plus we have to get up early,” Peggy says. “Here, John, I’ll take you to our room. We put down an air mattress and everything.”

“Geez, the works,” John jokes as Peggy leads him away. Partway down the hall John looks over his shoulder at them, his expression gloomy. When he sees Eliza looking back, he shifts into a tight smile.

But it’s too late—she knows what’s going on in his head. It’s not her spending the night with Alex that bothers him, that’s normal for them. She _is_ Alex’s girlfriend, after all, just as much as John’s his boyfriend. It’s that they didn’t get to discuss it. In her parents house, he has no choice but to cede Alex entirely, to play at being the platonic best friend. A neutral third party. For a moment, she feels guilty. But he knew all that when he agreed to come on the trip, Eliza reminds herself. And besides, it’s only for a weekend.

Still. It might have been naive of her to think this trip would be good for them. 

Alex yawns widely, which finally convinces Cathy to leave them alone and let them sleep. The guest bedroom is so warm that Eliza has to crack a window open, just enough to justify their mountain of quilts and comforters. Alex wears boxers and his ratty old Columbia t-shirt to bed, like he does every night, and Eliza changes into white flannels patterned with tiny red snowflakes.

“It’s so soft,” Alex says sleepily, rubbing the material between his fingers.

She presses herself to his back and wraps her arms around him, generously putting her bare feet on his freezing cold ones.

“They’re Lands’ End,” she says.

“Oh.”

“Mm.”

He doesn’t say anything after that, but she can hear from his breathing that he’s fully awake.

“Aren’t you sleepy, hon?” she asks.

“Hmm? Yeah. Go to sleep.”

“Not what I said.”

“Uh-huh.”

She pulls back a little, and he turns towards her in confusion. “Are you okay?” she asks.

“I’m fine,” he says, and kisses her forehead gently. “Honest.”

She curls back around him, wanting to believe him and failing. After a while, she hears a small snore, and then another one a minute later. He might be faking, she muses. He’s done it before. But the thought is just a passing flicker in her brain, and she slips into sleep before it can take root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes! Not as many this time, cause this fic's connection to the historical figures is...perilously thin.
> 
> • Reminder that Alex can’t drive in my AU. But of course he’d be a backseat driver, the little shit.  
> • Okemo is a big ski resort in Vermont.  
> • Eliza and John know how to ski cause they’re filthy rich. Historical John Laurens also studied in Geneva, Switzerland at some point, so I’m gonna say he went their on holiday breaks when he was in college.  
> • I know Alex is being a dick in this chapter but he’s just tired! And nervous! He just needs to learn not to take it out on other people.  
> • This trip will be good for them, don’t worry.


	2. 1950s Sitcom Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter where Alex and John eat breakfast with the Schuyler clan before hitting the slopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my week. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer, even though nothing happens!! But if you like cute snuggling and family moments, this one's for you. Beta-d by the incomparable Azamari (azuladosia on tumblr). 
> 
> No content warnings this time. Like I said, it's fluffy.

Alex wakes up with his shirt hitched up and Eliza’s cheek pressed to his bare back. She always ends up scrunched in a little ball in the middle of the bed, her head well off the pillows. When he starts to wiggle away from her, she grumbles and hugs him back to her.

“I’m getting up,” he whispers.

“No.”

Alex sighs, and settles back into bed. He’ll have to soon, it’s already 5 AM and he’s still got a bit of work for Washington that needs to get done. The sun isn’t up yet, and it won’t be for a while, so he switches on the side table lamp and blinks until his eyes adjust. The room is wood from floor to ceiling, just like the rest of the Schuyler’s cabin. “Cabin” doesn’t seem like the right word, though. Alex had always thought of cabins as being small, hand-hewn things, two or three rooms at most, but maybe he’s wrong. Maybe “cabin” just means an extremely flammable building.

“Okay, Eliza, I’m getting up,” he says again, lifting her arm off of him.

As he pulls on his jeans, his brain starts to do its standard morning calculations: If it’s 5 AM now, and they went to bed around 11:30, he probably fell asleep around 1 AM. Which, in Alex’s opinion, isn’t half bad. Ideally he’d have five hours or so to run on, especially since they’ll be out skiing all day, but four will have to do. He carries his laptop into the kitchen and gets to work.

An hour or two alone in the morning is worth the loss of sleep—it leaves him alone with his thoughts and, just as importantly, the time away from other people forces him to shut up. He’s given up on explaining it to people, the uncontrollable urge he has to keep talking even when he knows people want him to be quiet. Even when they _say_ they want him to be quiet. He’s never fully shaken his habit of speaking aloud when he’s alone, but that usually only happens when he’s puzzling out a particularly difficult problem, and the work he’s brought along this weekend is easy stuff. 

The silence of a house in the countryside isn’t completely foreign to Alex, but the absolute, uncompromised silence of winter in Vermont is. It feels like a slight pressure on his temples, alternately comforting and unsettling. It takes Eliza another hour and a half to join him the kitchen. He hears her soft footsteps coming down the stairs but doesn’t pause to look up from his laptop.

“Hey, hon. Just give me another minute, okay?”

“You said you left your laptop in New York,” she says, though he barely registers her words.

“Uh-huh,” he nods, still typing.

“So…”

“What? Sorry, what?” He looks up then, and the sight of her standing there is enough to send all thoughts of work from his head.

“You _said_ you weren’t bringing work up here, remember? So you lied. Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised. Did John know? Of course he didn’t, he’d confiscate your stupid computer before he let you work during our vacation,” she rants, then stops and stares at Alex’s blank face. “Oh my god. You’re not even listening to me!”

It’s true, he isn’t. But he can’t be blamed for that, not when Eliza is standing there in all her ski gear like it’s no big deal.

“Alex?”

He blushes furiously and covers his mouth. “You’re so freaking cute,” he whispers.

She pauses, flustered, then shakes her head angrily. “Regardless!”

Over her turtleneck sweater she’s wearing high-waisted red overalls made of some sort of stiff, insulated material, and her long black hair is pinned down by a knit hat topped with two massive pompoms. She’s even put her thick plastic ski goggles on, though he has no idea why.

“Why’re you all dressed up?”

She pulls the hat and googles off and sighs, plunking herself down in the chair next to him. “I just wanted to show you my gear. If I’d known it was gonna turn you into a complete goon I would’ve held off.”

“I’m sorry about the laptop,” Alex says, finally putting together what she’d been lecturing him about. “I swear, I just forgot.”

Her mouth twists sardonically. “I wish I could say I didn’t believe you.”

“What’s with the overalls, by the way?”

“They’re called snow pants, hon. Don’t you own any?”

Alex laughs. “Pants that I specifically wear to go out into the snow? No.”

Eliza just looks confused. “But then…what’re you going to wear on the slope?”

He gestures down at his body. “Uh. This?”

“ _Jeans_?” she says, aghast. “You’re wearing jeans?”

That doesn’t seem entirely fair to him. They’re thick jeans, perfectly warm in the winter, and he figures they’ll protect his knees if he falls. _When_ he falls.

“Did you at least bring long underwear? Or wool socks?”

“What? You guys…you didn’t…there wasn’t a packing list!” Alex sputters. He’s starting to get a little nervous. “And besides, this isn’t Antarctica—we’re only four hours north of New York!”

“Oh boy.”

“And…and I’ve got that down parka, remember?”

“The one Herc and Lafayette and John forced you to buy so you wouldn’t get bronchitis again and die? _That_ parka?” she says, raising her eyebrows.

“So because my friends picked it out for me it doesn’t count?” He snaps his laptop shut petulantly.

“Oh, hon.” Eliza kisses him on the cheek. “No, I’m just worried you’re going to be freezing out there. I’ll ask my dad to lend you some socks and long underwear, okay?”

Alex wrinkles his nose at that.

“They’re just leggings, Alex,” she says, and ruffles his hair. “At least you aren’t planning on going out with wet hair again.”

“One time, that happened!”

“That I know of…” Eliza mutters, then giggles when he glares at her. “I like it long, by the way. Out of the ponytail.”

“Pretty sure your parents are plotting on cutting it all off the next time I go to sleep.”

“I’ll have to stand guard,” she agrees, and runs her hand through it again.

It’s only another five minutes or so until they’re joined by Laurens, who stumbles into the kitchen with the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes.

“Morning,” he says around a huge yawn.

“You’re up early,” Alex says.

“Am I?” Laurens glances at his phone. “Hmm, I guess so.”

Since Laurens is usually the last person out of bed in _any_ household, Alex is a little thrown. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Slept great, yeah.”

Alex realizes that Laurens might have woken up the same way he did—anxious, agitated, and out of place. But while both of them probably share the same discomfort around Phil and Cathy Schuyler, Alex at least has Eliza and her sisters to put him at ease. It’s not that Laurens isn’t comfortable with the girls, they’re his friends too, it’s just that they’ve become something more akin to family for Alex. It was a strange idea to bring Laurens along on the trip in the first place, but Alex can’t deny that he’s immensely relieved to have his boyfriend (and another non-Schuyler) with him.

“Here, c’mere,” Alex murmurs, and pulls John over to the chair on the other side of him. He gives Eliza a quick, sheepish glance, but she just rolls her eyes.

“We went over this before,” she reminds him.

Right. Alex kisses Laurens good morning, and he’s grateful it’s so chaste when he remembers he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. They’ve talked about this multiple times, the three of them: Eliza insists that she doesn’t mind when Alex is affectionate with Laurens in front of her, and he’s inclined to believe her, if only because she isn’t a very good liar. Alex suspects she might mind a bit more if Laurens got any real sexual pleasure from these little gestures, but that’s a thought he’s kept to himself so far. He’s not sure who it would offend more, Eliza or Laurens.

“You’re gonna freeze to death out there,” Laurens says bluntly when he pulls away.

“You’re wearing pajamas, friend.”

“Uh huh.” He pulls his long, curly hair into a rough ponytail, briefly catching his finger in the tie and struggling to pull it loose. “Yeah, my plan was to wear pajamas out on the slope.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you this early in the morning.”

Laurens brushes his hand through Alex’s hair, just grazing Eliza’s fingers as she pulls away. “At least you’re not going out with wet hair again.”

“That was _one time_!”

“Yeah, one time, and a piece of your ponytail snapped off,” Eliza points out.

“It’s early,” Alex grumbles, as though that’s ever mattered to him, and leans his head on Laurens’s shoulder. He wraps his arm around his waist as well—there’s no point in disguising his need for physical contact when he’s with these two. He can still feel the warm spot on his back where Eliza’s cheek had been pressed, though he knows that’s just in his head.

“Don’t get too comfy,” Laurens warns, but Alex is already running his hand up John’s waist and towards his ribcage, feeling for each bone through the thin, waffle-knit fabric of the pajamas.

“You run hot,” Alex says. “So does Eliza.”

He’s about to launch into a totally meaningless rant about body temperature and human connections when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs catches his attention. Laurens's arm snaps down hard on Alex’s wandering hand, and he pulls away sharply. Not a second too soon, he realizes, when Phil and Cathy walk in together.

“Morning, kiddo,” Phil says, kissing Eliza on the top of the head. “Up before the sun, huh?”

Sometimes Alex is still overwhelmed by her parents: they literally came in _arm in arm_ , for one thing, and here’s Phil speaking in idioms like the dad in a 1950s sitcom. He’s getting out bacon and eggs, too. Alex half expects him to pull out a newspaper and pipe.

“John, you take coffee? Milk and sugar?”

“Yessir, little of both.”

Alex looks at Laurens in bewilderment, but the only response he gets is an awkward shrug. _Yessir_? It must be the South Carolina in him. 

“And Alex, we’ve got a pretty big tea collection. Black, green, uh…mint?”

“Do you have any lapsang souchong?” he asks on a gamble.

“Laps and soo what?”

Cathy clears her throat a little and scrolls through her phone at the end of the table, but Alex chooses to ignore her. She’s still a little cold towards him, more so than he thinks is justified considering she never found out he…cheated on her daughter. One parent at a time, he thinks, and focuses his attention on wooing Phil.

“It’s a black tea from the Fujian Province—they smoke the leaves over pinewood fires, so it’s on the stronger side.”

“I’ve never heard of it!” Phil says, intrigued.

“Churchill drank it.”

“Bacon ready yet?” Eliza says suddenly.

“Hold your horses, sweet pea, it’s coming,” her father responds, and Alex’s brain automatically imposes a pipe and fedora on him. “I don’t think we have that smoky tea, though. Will Earl Grey do?”

“Absolutely. And I can get you some lapsang when we’re back in the city, there’s a good shop near me that has it.”

“In the Bronx?” Cathy asks without looking up from her phone.

“Yup!” Alex says, forcing a smile.

“Surprising,” she mutters, almost (but not quite) too softly for him to hear.

Before Eliza can try and fail to steer the conversation back to bacon and eggs, Peggy comes into the kitchen and pulls a chair between Alex and her sister. “Scooch over, El, you’re hogging Alex.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Eliza points out, but Peggy just rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

“ _Shhh,_ don’t argue. He’s mine now.”

Alex smiles. “Long night?”

“Angelica and your stupid boyfriend stayed up so goddamn late _talking_! As if I didn’t have enough trouble sleeping.”

He freezes for a second, but manages to recover before anyone notices. “Laurens did?” he says pointedly.

“Huh?” Peggy lifts her head and squints at him in confusion. Then… “Oh! Yeah, your friend. Laurens.”

He glances around the table, but no one seems to have overheard the exchange.And Laurens, thankfully, is busy helping Phil crack eggs—Alex doesn’t like to think how much it would crush him to hear Alex openly disavowing their relationship. It’s bad enough dealing with Henry “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed in everything that you are” Laurens.

“Sorry,” Peggy whispers in his ear.

“Don’t be. It’s stupid.”

“Breakfast is just about ready,” Phil announces. “Peggy, could you go see if your sister is up yet?”

Peggy groans and throws her head back like an exasperated twelve-year-old. “Call her cell or something, don’t make me go in there.”

“Listen to your father,” Cathy puts in.

“And tell her she needs to get dressed, we’re running behind.”

“Oh, that reminds me! Do we have any spare socks and long underwear for Alexander?” Eliza asks as Peggy stomps off down the hall.

“I don’t think so, but we can always pick up some at the—”

Phil is cut off by the sound of screaming coming from Peggy and Angelica’s room. It’s difficult to parse, but Alex catches a _don’t tell me what to do_ and a _get out of my life, you fucking fascist!_ followed by the distinctive sound of a heavy pillow hitting a human body. A moment later Peggy walks back into the kitchen rubbing her forehead and glaring ferociously at her father.

“We’re drawing straws next time,” she says.

By the time Angelica comes shuffling in with her eyes half-closed, the scrambled eggs have already started to go cold. She doesn’t seem to mind, shoveling them into her mouth with all the the coordination of a concussed zombie.

“Coffee?” Eliza asks politely, and pours her sister a mug without waiting for a response.

Two cups of coffee later, Angelica is laughing and tossing her hair over her shoulder as she urges the rest of them to hurry the hell up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes! It's sad when I keep doing this even though I've forsaken all my historical research.
> 
> • Alex is my little outlet for frustrations about talking too much, if that wasn’t obvious.  
> • Any anecdote about Hamilton forgetting something makes me happy—I doubt he was much more forgetful than the average person, but c’mon. I’m going to exaggerate every single one of his characteristics.  
> • I’m definitely going to get into the bronchitis thing in The Kid on the R Train, or its sequel.  
> • Alex two-timing both Laurens and Eliza is its own private drama that will need to be explored, but that’s what he’s referring to here when he says he cheated on her. There’s no fourth party, just to be clear, Maria Reynolds doesn’t play a role here.  
> • Since Alex doesn’t drink coffee he has to overcompensate by knowing a lot about tea. Lapsang souchong is strong and smoky and “manly” and honestly very good.


End file.
